mr_nanderas_warehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Gris Géant
History Early Life It could be said that Gris had a hard life when he was young, but this is only partially true. His mother died in childbirth, and his father was away constantly doing whatever it was he did. Gris was raised by the small town he lived in. With sporadic visits from his father, he grew up thinking of the whole village as his family. When he was old enough, they put him to work. He was just as strong as half the town, despite his age. Moving back into his own house, he learnt to cook for himself. Being supported by everyone, and well liked for his abilities, he was living in relative comfort. Growing Up Even though he wasn't the brightest person around, Gris was still smart in his own way. Practical rather than knowledgeable, he found he knew how to move his body to cut down trees. Going into the lumber business of the town at the age of 9, Gris was in his element. The axes slowly got smaller in his hands, until he was only using one hand. It was during this time he met Lima. A small girl paralysed in both arms. She had just been walking through the trees. He couldn't help but like her, being so little Gris felt the need to take care of her. He didn't know, neither did he care, that Lima was from the small building that was considered the orphanage. Gris basically adopted her, helping her with most things. In return, Lima helped him with with learning. Physically, he was fine. But he didn't know a lot beyond the basics of reading and writing, and the little girl. The two of them lived in his house, providing for each other in different ways. The Past His father came back. It was like every other time, but several years late. His visit was short, only long enough to say hello and give Gris a gift for what he assumed was his 14th birthday. A huge (relative to everyone but Gris) case was placed in the house, and the customary small talk was given. After he had left, Gris had opened the case. Inside was a positively huge weapon (again, relative to everyone but Gris). Picking it up, he felt the weight. It was reasonably heavy, even for his standards. Lima had quickly rattled off what it was, stating that it was a bardiche mortar hybrid. A sizeable backpack was also inside, containing a good twenty mortar rounds. Underneath Gris found a note. it told him of his father's wishes for him to follow in his path. He had everything to get into Signal, the funds being arranged by his father. Gris had been torn. He couldn't leave Lima, but he wanted to go after his father, even if it was the long way. In the end, she had made his decision for him. "Follow him" Signal and Beacon Gris had a hard time at Signal. Training was fine, his size and strength gave him no trouble. But everything else wasn't easy for him. But he grinded his way through. Spending so long away from Lima was hard for him too, and he made no friends because of it. He spent too much time looking for someone like her, in the hopes such a small person would remind him of home. Finally making it to the end of Signal, he got his path into Beacon. Gris only just scrapped by, but he made it. Now at the legendary academy, he hopes he might encounter his father again. Appearance He his huge. Gris is built like a tree, big and solid. His tusks growing from his cheek bones is a very obvious indication of his faunus heritage, and the bald head draws almost as much attention. Despite the money he had to pay for everything, Gris' clothing is simple. A sleeveless leather vest covers his chest, made mainly by him it's very rough. His pants he got from the village, made from a tough weave of cotton and dyed grey. The same goes for his boots, stiff leather and supportive of his foot by going up just past his ankles. Weapons and skills Solid Thumper A Bardiche Mortar. Gris named it Solid Thumper because of the sound it made when firing. The mortar sits behind the blade of the bardiche, with only a single round being able to be loaded at a time. These mortar rounds are incredibly destructive, able to blast an Ursa to bits with a direct hit. The recoil requires Gris to brace the haft against the ground, otherwise he would fire a wildly inaccurate shot while dealing with the recoil. The bardiche is rather straight forwards, the blade slices through things. It's only notable feature is the retractable haft that compacts for easier storage and changes how the bardiche can be used. Holding by the mortar tube, the 1.3 metre blade is suddenly used in a very different way. The total length of the weapon is 2.5 metres. Skills and abilities Gris doesn't really use skill or finesse. His strength is more than enough in a fight. Moving outside of combat, he can cook. Gris is rather good too, knowing a wide variety of meals and good combinations. Few have tasted his food, but all that have enjoy it. Beyond this his only skills lay in cutting down trees. Surprisingly useful in many situations. Semblance: Expanded Shield This semblance lets Gris expand the area for which his aura can block attacks. He can form a sphere with a diameter that can reach up to 10 metres. His aura works exactly the same, only over a much wider area. This can take a lot of energy to pull off, and Gris can only hold this for a short time. Every attack that lands a hit uses more energy to block than it would if it just hit Gris, and will not stop anything moving slow enough. Personality Gris gives off a gentle giant impression. This isn't accurate. He very much enjoys doing damage to things, one of the two reasons he enjoyed working in the lumber market of his village. The other was his attitude to helping people. Despite his destructive nature, Gris does want to help others, and will do so before considering himself. This is not to say he will help anyone, in fact, this is mainly for people that are rather small. Gris doesn't much like anything his size or larger, and things just a bit smaller are in a neutral zone. No one has figured out this soft spot for little people, but it's hard to miss. Gris is very straight forward except with them, showing his nicer side. Very little of his personality is actually shown to anyone, and only one person knows of his quest to get to his father. Gris doesn't hide this from people, but doesn't offer it up to anyone. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:Further Development